


The T-Shirt Seduction

by raeinspace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeinspace/pseuds/raeinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the curse breaks. Emma tries to find a way to get Regina's attention. SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The T-Shirt Seduction

Chapter 1.

Emma was waiting for Ruby to finish her shift at the diner so they could go bowling. It had been a quiet week at the Sheriff’s station so Graham had let her pack up early. Unfortunately Ruby was having the opposite problem. A dozen tables were calling for her attention and there was still no sign of her replacement, which meant that Granny wouldn’t let her go yet.  
Emma heard the sound of the bell over the front door and hoped it was the other waitress. She turned around to check and caught Regina’s eye as the mayor headed towards the window table.  
“Sorry Em.” Ruby said walking past, carrying a stack of empty plates. “Perhaps we should cancel?”  
“No, I can wait. Do you need a hand? I worked in a café as an after school job.”  
“Can you make the drinks? I can cover the till and the food orders. You’re a lifesaver.”  
Emma slid off the barstool and headed behind the counter. She checked the buttons on the coffee machine, just in case there was anything she didn’t recognise and began lining up some empty cups as Ruby passed over a few slips of paper from her notepad.   
“I’ll put the names on the paper instead of table numbers. Any questions?”  
“I’ve watched you make drinks a thousand times, I think I know where everything is.” Emma took off her jacket and folded it under the counter, out of the way.  
“I owe you.”  
When Emma looked around Ruby had already disappeared back out into the busy diner. She looked at the drinks ordered written in Ruby’s familiar handwriting and got to work. After a while she got into the routine of making the drinks and was able to take five minutes as she waited for Ruby to return with the next request.   
“Coffee for Regina.” Ruby told her when she finally returned. “I’d better make it, you know how she gets.”  
“Sure.”  
Emma stepped out the way and watched Ruby steadily pour the milk and hot water into the cup until it looked just right. Already Leroy was complaining about being kept waiting so Emma offered to take the coffee over while Ruby served him.   
She carried it over to the mayor’s table, nervously checking the floor in case there was a trip hazard. Regina was busy reading something, but Emma didn’t want to spill the coffee or fall over. Sometimes gravity just seemed to have something against her and tried to make her look like an idiot so she carried it on a tray. That way if some of it spilled over the edge of the cup it wouldn’t get on the floor and pose a danger for other people.   
“There you go.” Emma said, smiling in relief at she set the coffee on the table and hugging the tray to her chest.  
Regina looked up from her book, surprised to see that Ruby wasn’t bringing her drink over. “Miss Swan?”  
“Just helping out a friend. Diner’s busy today.”  
“I hadn’t noticed.”  
“Good book?”  
Regina shrugged as if the conversation didn’t really interest her. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”  
“I’ve finished for the day. Storybrooke is a quiet town, there’s not much to do. Is it always like this?”  
“It’s a small town.” Regina looked at the coffee.   
As if sensing her concern Emma laughed. “Don’t worry, Ruby made it.”  
Regina took a tentative sip and nodded as if she could tell.  
Emma lowered the tray and tucked it under her arm. “I guess I’ll leave you to your book.”  
“Thank you.” Regina looked up, and then stared at Emma.  
“What? Did I spill something?” Emma looked down, but she couldn’t see anything wrong.  
“Nothing Miss Swan.” Regina shook her head and picked up her book.  
Emma double-checked her t-shirt. Still nothing wrong with it. She shrugged and headed back to the counter.  
It wasn’t until later that evening as she looked in the mirror that something occurred to her. In all the time she had been in Storybrooke, the mayor tried to spend as little time as possible looking at her. Clearly this t-shirt with it’s bright colours and humorous cartoon had caught her attention. For a moment she even suspected Regina was going to talk to her. Part of her wanted Regina to notice her. There was something about the mayor, maybe because she seemed so mysterious and aloof from everyone else, maybe because she was the most gorgeous woman Emma had ever met. When she smiled at Henry, she became the hottest woman on the planet.   
Control the crush, Emma mentally scolded herself.   
Unrequited crushes were the quickest way to get hurt. Unless… but no, Regina would have to know she existed first. Well, other than as Henry’s birth mother. The animosity… no the tension, she corrected herself, over that was just the first obstacle. She took another look at the t-shirt and had an idea.

Chapter 2.

Two Muppets t-shirts, three music t-shirts and one words-only t-shirt later and Emma was beginning to think her t-shirt theory was wrong. It had just been a fluke that Regina stared back at her that day. Of course, she had noticed one of the Muppets t-shirts, but only to mention that it didn’t seem like the appropriate clothes for a deputy sheriff. So Emma was back to square one.  
She turned to Ruby for advice.  
“There’s someone I like in town, but I don’t know how to get their attention.”  
“And you came to me? Wonderful! Take a seat.” Ruby pulled her onto a chair. “Wear skimpier outfits. It works for me and you’ve got a great body so why not show it off more?”  
Emma blushed. “While everyone else certainly notices you, …I don’t want to hurt your feelings, but I don’t think this particular person would cares about that sort of thing. The only comments I get about my clothes involve disliking them. Like my red jacket.”  
“Then wear the same sort of clothes she does.”  
“She?”  
“Well duh, Emma. It’s obvious you have a crush on Regina.”  
Emma’s eyes widened in shock. “No it isn’t.”  
“Well, probably not to her, but Mary Margaret asked me the other day if you’d said anything… of course Ashley assumed you were into Graham. I had to tell them to watch the way you look at Regina when she’s around and then they totally saw it too. But seriously, why not get some like Regina’s clothes?”  
Emma tried to push away the fact that her secret was out and continue the conversation as though she had been the one to reveal her crush. “I can’t afford those! Have you seen the labels? The last time I dropped Henry back home there were bags in the hallway from shops that I wouldn’t dare linger in the doorway.”  
Ruby laughed. “Just because she doesn’t notice my body in these clothes, doesn’t mean she won’t notice yours. I can lend you some if you want…”  
“No, thank you. I’ll have to think of something else.”  
“Well the mayor is a private person, hard to figure out.”  
“Tell me about it.” Emma sighed and stood up. “Maybe I’ll go shopping for some inspiration. Window shopping. Another two days until I get paid.”  
-  
Emma was so excited she put the new t-shirt on the second she arrived home. Then she covered it with her jacket, just in case. She didn’t want anything to ruin it until she could wear it around Regina.  
“Hey Ruby.” She rang her friend, sounding as though she was bouncing around the room in her eagerness to show off the t-shirt. “Do you mind if I come over to the diner and if Regina’s there can I serve her coffee again?”  
There was a loud laugh on the other end of the line. “Sure. I’m guessing you found something special to wear?”  
“Yep, but it’s a surprise. I’m heading over now. See ya, bye!”  
-  
Emma refused to remove her jacket until after Regina had arrived, despite Ruby’s begging and desperate pleas. The mayor finally arrived, at her usual time and sat in her customary seat. She nodded to Ruby to let her know that she wanted her usual coffee and Ruby turned to make it.   
“Here you go.” Ruby said, holding out a tray with the coffee on. “Go get her.”  
“Shhh!” Emma shushed her, unzipping the jacket and laying it over the back of the chair.  
She took a deep breath before accepting the tray and walked over to the mayor’s table. Regina didn’t look up until Emma had placed the coffee on the table in front of her.   
“Thank you, Miss Swan. I hope you’re declaring this second job on your tax return.”  
“I’m still just helping Ruby out, I’m not getting paid.” Emma lowered the tray so that Regina could see her t-shirt.  
The mayor’s eyebrows were raised slightly as she took in the view, but her face remained neutral. Emma counted to five and was about to turn away, when…  
“Have you ever been to New York?”  
The ‘Big Apple’ t-shirt was a hit! Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning.   
“Just once.”  
Come on, Emma, this is your chance to talk to her! Think of something to say! She wants to hear about New York!  
Regina began raising her book and Emma panicked. “What about you? Have you ever thought about going?”  
The book paused and was lowered again. Emma rolled back on the balls of her feet, hugging the tray to her chest again, waiting for Regina’s answer.  
“I haven’t left Storybrooke since I arrived.”  
“What about before?”  
“I’ve lived here a long time, but I like it. Maybe one day… if I wasn’t mayor I’d go.”  
“You should go, and take Henry, he’d love it.”  
“He does seem to enjoy travelling.”  
Emma smiled. “If you need someone to show you around…”  
Regina shook her head. “Like I said, it would be a long way into the future.”  
“Okay, but you know where I am if you change your mind.”  
“Thank you Miss Swan.”  
“Please, call me Emma. Everyone else in town does.”  
“I don’t…”  
“At least when we’re not at work, then.”  
Regina frowned for a moment, as if realising that they probably would be seeing each other outside of work. “I’ll consider it.”   
“Great. I’d better get the tray back to Ruby. Was there anything else you wanted? Granny’s just baking another apple pie, should be ready in a few minutes.”  
“I prefer my own.” Regina told her.  
Emma fought the urge to curtsey and backed away from the table, pleased with her little victory. She was smiling as she reached Ruby.  
“Did you see? We actually spoke, sentences. There was like, a whole conversation going on.”  
“I’m glad. What did you talk about?”  
“Oh, New York and apple pies…”  
Ruby pointed to the kitchen. “Granny’s just…”  
“I asked, but she’s fine.”  
Shrugging, Ruby accepted the tray and put it back where it belonged. “So, what’s next?”  
“I don’t know, another couple of casual conversations and would it be too soon to ask her out?” Emma leant on the counter, trying to keep her voice to a whisper.  
“I meant with the t-shirts.”  
“Right. How many more ‘Big Apple’ t-shirt do you think I should buy?”  
“None.”  
“What?”  
“You’ve already done that. Now you need to find another topic for conversation.”  
“Damn.”  
Ruby laughed. “Or you could just try talking to her about Henry.”  
Emma’s eyes widened at the simple, yet brilliant idea. “You’re a genius.”  
“I know.”

Chapter 3.

Emma trailed after Regina as the meeting ended. The mayor was headed back to her office and Graham had told Emma to meet him back at the station in half an hour. She wanted to wait until there were fewer people around before starting a conversation. The idea of making a complete fool of herself in public had her stomach in knots. The idea of looking like an idiot in front of Regina and the other people from the meeting left her mouth dry. She should have drunk more from her glass of water at the meeting.  
Suddenly Regina turned around, having heard the soft squeak of Emma’s shoes on the floor. “Miss Swan?”  
Emma commanded her feet to halt, brining her to a stop a few feet away from the mayor. “Oh, er… hi.”  
Regina waited, an amused look on her face.   
“Do you have a moment? I thought we could talk…. About Henry.”  
“Of course. Would you like to talk in my office or here in the hallway?”  
“Office. If that’s okay with you?”  
Regina nodded, still smiling and turned back around. Emma picked up her pace to keep up with the mayor as they walked. Once they were inside the mayor’s office, Regina indicated for her to take a seat and sat down in her own chair.  
“Now, what was this about Henry?”  
“Right. I just thought we should talk about him… because, you know, he wants us to get along…”  
“I’ve agreed to let you spend time with him, which is more than generous under the circumstances.”  
“I thought maybe we could all do something together. To show him we can be... friends…”  
“Friends?” Regina smiled as though Emma had said something very amusing to her.  
“Yes. I don’t think it’s good for him to see us fighting all the time.”  
“I didn’t realise we did.”  
“Well, not as much as when I first arrived.”  
Regina smiled, leaning forward and giving Emma a glimpse of the top of her bra through her low cut blouse. Her voice, when she spoke, seemed a little lower and Emma suddenly felt very conscious of where her eyes were looking.   
“Do you think we could be… friends, Miss Swan?”  
Emma frowned. “If you start calling me Emma, that would be a start.”  
When Regina laughed, it seemed genuine. Emma realised that it was the first time she had heard the sound from the mayor. She became almost hypnotised by the sound and missed Regina’s reply.   
“I said,” Regina repeated herself, noticing that Emma hadn’t been listening. “That we should have a secret trial run for this ‘friendship’. That way Henry won’t be upset if it doesn’t work out.”  
Emma blinked, getting hold of herself as Regina finally sat back in her chair. “Good idea.”  
Time alone with Regina? She was nervous and excited at the thought.   
“Any suggestions?”  
What could she suggest that Regina would agree to? Bowling? Ice skating? Shopping? Emma suddenly wished she had more friends so that she could consult on the normal things to do. She’d only started having real friends after moving to Storybrooke.  
“You know the town best, what is there to do around here?”  
“Do you like horse riding?”  
“Horses scare me. They’re huge. I’m always worried they’ll try to bite or kick.”  
“The cinema?”  
“I think we should do something where we get to talk. That’s the best way to get to know each other.”  
“How about lunch?” Regina asked, making a point of looking at her watch.  
“Sure. When?”  
“Today.”  
Emma suddenly lost her appetite. “Today?”  
“Now, in fact. The diner should be serving lunch at this time and I can ask them to deliver something here, where it’s quieter.”  
“Oh, uh… Graham’s expecting me back at the station soon.”  
Regina smiled. “I understand.”  
“But lunch is a really good idea. Can we make it tomorrow? Same time?”  
“Just confirm the details with my secretary on your way out.”  
-  
The next morning, Emma spent twice her usual time under the shower. She had specially gone out and brought apple-scented shampoo and conditioner to use on her hair and wanted to make sure it would still smell strong enough for Regina to pick up on it at lunchtime. It was part two of her plan for seducing the mayor.   
When she arrived at the diner, she was early. Knowing Regina might be caught up with work, she chose a private booth and ordered a glass of apple juice. She didn’t usually drink the stuff, but Regina seemed to like apples and she figured the more apple-y she smelt, the more Regina would, unconsciously, begin to like her too.   
She was busy looking through the menu, wondering if ordering a slice of apple pie would be too obvious when Regina slipped into the seat opposite her.   
“Sorry I’m late.”  
“That’s okay.” Emma looked up and smiled at her. “Busy day?”  
Regina looked surprised that she had asked and just shrugged, assuming Emma was only trying to be polite. “So, you wanted to talk about Henry.”  
“And us…. I mean, our friendship. If we get to know each other a little better…” Why was speaking suddenly so hard? “We might find we have some things in common, besides Henry.”  
Ruby waltzed over, notebook in hand, smiling at them both. “What I can get you today?”  
Regina ordered her usual, as did Emma, which Ruby had seemed to expect. Once she had gone, Regina watched the way Emma fidgeted with her hands on the table and wondered what was wrong.  
“Why don’t you start.” Regina suggested.  
“Start?”  
“With a list of things you like. I’ll stop you if there’s anything I’m interested in as well.”  
Emma smiled nervously and began rambling off a list of random subjects: tv shows, actors, films, sporting heroes. When Regina hadn’t stopped her after ten minutes she grew desperate enough to throw in a few books she’d heard of but hadn’t read just in case the mayor liked them. Eventually she wondered if Regina was just refusing to agree with her choices on purpose.   
“Okay, your turn.” Emma told her, sitting back and folding her arms.   
“Horse riding.” Regina began with a smirk in Emma’s direction. “Cooking, my job, taking care of Henry…”  
“Fine, I get it, you want to talk about Henry. Go ahead.”  
Regina looked surprised by the change in her tone of voice. “Actually, that was the reason you gave for us becoming friends.”  
“I was hoping we might have something else in common.”  
“Why?”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Emma mumbled, relieved to see Ruby heading over to the table with their lunches.  
They tucked into their food in silence. Halfway through, Regina looked up and found Emma staring at her. It made her uncomfortable. She wondered how long Emma had been watching her eat.   
“I’m sorry.” Regina apologised, laying down her cutlery.  
“You are?… I mean, what for?”  
“That this isn’t going to work out.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I can’t… I don’t really have friends. I’ve never had any before.”  
“What about Kathryn?”  
Regina shrugged. “I don’t know what that is. We only meet up when she wants to talk about David and the conversations are pretty much the same every time.”   
“Then why do you take her side over Mary Margaret’s?”  
“Because David is her husband.” And I hate Snow White.  
“But if two people love each other…”  
“Then they should act like grown ups and tell the truth. I believe they’ve heard of divorce?”  
“Sometimes it’s not that simple.”  
“And sometimes it is. If it’s true…ly love they would do anything to be together. It sounds like just a passing infatuation. In a couple of weeks, maybe even days, he’ll remember who he is and go back to Kathryn.”  
“Maybe not. What if he leaves Kathryn like you said and asks for a divorce?”  
Regina tried not to smile. “He won’t.”  
“You can’t be so sure of that.”  
“You forget, I’ve known Mary Margaret for longer than you. She’ll never ask him to do that and eventually he’ll leave her.” Regina reached into her purse and pulled out enough cash for pay the bill for both of them. “My lunch break is over.”  
“What about our conversation?”  
She placed the money on the table and stood up. “If you want to talk about Henry, fine, I’ll listen. I’m not sure we’d be suited to friends, though.”  
Ruby waited until Regina had left before heading over to Emma’s table. She didn’t need to ask how it had gone. 

Chapter 4.

I’m not giving up, Emma told herself as she headed out of the diner and began heading after the mayor.   
She could see Regina in the distance approaching her car. Picking up her pace, she called the mayor’s name, expecting her to turn around. Regina continued to stubbornly ignore her.   
“Hey, wait up.” Emma put a hand on Regina’s car and leant down so she could look at the mayor through the open window.  
“What do you want Miss Swan?”  
“Look, just because we disagree about this one thing doesn’t mean we should give up on trying to be friends. We’re doing it for Henry, remember? So maybe we avoid this one subject and start again.”  
“I don’t think…”  
“Friendships aren’t always easy. I’m not saying we’ll become best friends or anything, but it would be nice if we can spend more than ten minutes in each others company without fighting, don’t you think?”  
Regina looked away first. She sighed and switched off the engine to her car.   
“For Henry.”  
Emma crossed her fingers behind her back. “Sure. So are you ready to try again?”  
“Not at the diner.” Regina replied quickly.  
“Okay. Where then?”  
“My place. Why don’t you come for dinner? Perhaps you can help me persuade Henry to eat his vegetables.”  
Emma laughed. “Sorry, I think that’s an inherited problem. I usually just leave anything green at the side of the plate. Other colours I’m fine with, sweetcorn, carrots… unless I cook the green stuff until they mush and top with lots of salt to hide the taste…”  
“I expect you to set a good example for Henry.” Regina interrupted her. “That means eating vegetables in his presence. How can you expect a child to eat something you won’t?”  
“I didn’t really have anyone making me eat them when I was growing up. Junk food was a quick way to feed us and get us out of the foster carers hair.”  
Regina frowned, realising how close Emma was to her. “Now that you’ve warned me, I’ll make sure to reconsider my vegetable selection.”  
Emma laughed again, and stood away from the car. “What time should I drop by?”  
“I serve dinner at 5pm sharp.”  
“Should I bring dessert?”  
“Would it be healthy?”  
Emma shrugged. “It’s dessert.”  
Regina turned the key and restarted the car engine. “5 o’clock. Don’t be late.”  
Emma nodded and waved as Regina drove away. She could pick something up after work. What would Regina approve of?  
-  
The meal went better than she had expected. Regina had been pleasant and they had both quizzed Henry on his day. When he went to finish his homework after the meal, Emma offered to wash up.  
“Don’t be silly. You’re a guest.” Regina told her.  
Not what Emma wanted to hear. “You cooked, I should do something.”  
“Why don’t you see if Henry needs any help with his homework?”  
Not wanting to admit to her scholastic failings, Emma just nodded and headed up the stairs. Henry was sitting in his bedroom at a little desk, head bent over an open textbook.  
“Hey kid, whatcha doin’?”  
“History.” Henry pulled a face of disgust. “I don’t understand why it isn’t as interesting as the stories in my book.”  
“Let me see.” Emma held out her hand for the textbook and skimmed over the open pages.   
She vaguely remembered learning about this at school, but Henry was right. Handing it back to him, she sat down on the edge of his bed.   
“It’s a good thing history isn’t all bloody battles and heroic knights.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we’re just ordinary people and learning about other ordinary people from centuries ago lets us see how our lives are better, or worse than theirs.”  
“How can ours be worse? We have electricity and tv and… popcorn.”  
Emma laughed. “True…”  
“Look here, on this page they’re living in tiny huts with mud on the walls.”  
“What else?” Emma tried coaxing him into telling her about the chapter he had been reading.  
She didn’t notice when Regina came to stand in the doorway and started watching them. It wasn’t until Henry had finished, that she cleared her throat and entered.  
“How is it going?”  
Henry mumbled that he had finished the reading and Emma wondered if he was supposed to be writing something as well. “I don’t think I’m much help. We should leave you to it.”   
She quickly stood up and headed to the door. Perhaps now she could spend some time alone with Regina.  
“How much homework has he really done?” Regina asked as she led Emma back down the stairs.  
“We were discussing his history book.”  
“I see.” Regina sounded as though she didn’t believe her.  
“I don’t think helping him with homework is my strong suit. Do you usually help him?”  
“Only when he asks. He’s very good as getting on with it – if I remove any distractions from his room. That’s why he doesn’t have a tv in there.”  
“Good idea.”  
Regina frowned as they reached the bottom step and turned to face Emma. “You agree with me?”  
Emma stopped just inches away from Regina, a little slower to react than usual. “Of course. School work is important.”  
“You don’t think I should let him because everyone else in his class has one?”  
Emma shook her head and smiled at Regina. “Nope. You know, sometimes the other kids will just tell each other things like that because they think everyone else has a tv in their room and they don’t want to be the odd ones out. I also agree with you on the homework front, but as long as he gets to watch some tv when he’s done his homework…”  
“Up to an hour on school nights and two at the weekend, unless it’s something educational.” Regina filled her in.  
“There you go, then.” Emma dared to lean forward a little, just to see Regina’s reaction.  
The mayor stepped back without changing the expression on her face and looked towards the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink before you head home?”  
“As long as it’s not your apple cider again.”  
Regina grinned. “I’ll see if I have anything weaker.”  
Emma didn’t rise to the bait.

Chapter 5.

Emma sat as close as she dared to Regina on the sofa, nestling back when the other woman didn’t move away.   
“So what do you have planned for the weekend?”  
“Why?”  
“I thought we could take Henry out somewhere, together.”  
“Don’t you want to spend time with him on your own?”  
“Would you trust me to do that?”  
Regina laughed. “No. Though Henry would be willing to sneak out and meet you if you asked him.”  
“What if we took him…”  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”  
“Why not?”  
“If he sees us spending too much time together, he might get the wrong idea.”  
“Oh? What do you mean?”  
“He might think that you want to stay. I’ve seen your record Miss Swan. I know that you don’t remain in one place long enough to…”  
“People can change.”  
“And when your feet itch to leave, how do you think Henry will feel?”  
“Now I have something to stay for…. Henry.” Emma fumbled as she answered.  
“I hope so. I’m only looking out for his happiness. He’s my son and I love him.”  
“Look, I know it’s been hard for you having me turn up like this, but surely you can understand that now I’ve met him I don’t want to lose him.”  
“He’s my son…”  
“I know and I’m not trying to take him away. I don’t think I could cope as a single parent and he loves you. I just…”  
“What is it that you want?”  
“I’m trying really hard. I’ve got a good job now and I’m making friends in this town. Please, just give me a chance to be part of his life.”  
“And that’s all?”  
Emma blushed as she pictured exactly what she wanted, but she understood why Regina was so reluctant. She’d always run from relationships when they got too serious, learning early on that such things led to heartache.   
“I want to get to know you. You must be curious about me? Especially if I’m going to be spending time with your… with Henry. I know you said that you read my file, and I’m not going to ask how you got it, but that’s not everything…”  
“There’s more?” Regina tried to make it sound like a joke.  
Emma smiled. “I’m sure if I looked for information on you I wouldn’t find the whole story, either.”  
Regina raised an eyebrow. “I have nothing to hide.” At least, nothing in this world.  
“Regina.” Emma rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m going out with Ruby tomorrow night, why don’t you come along?”  
“What about Henry?”  
“Mar… you could ask Kathryn to baby-sit.”  
“I don’t know…” Though it would be a good chance to get to know Henry’s birth mother.  
“If you’re worried about being out too late, we’ll go out early. Just get a couple of drinks, relax, and hang out.”  
Regina nodded. Alcohol might loosen her tongue and reveal more than the file contained. “I’ll have to check with Kathryn.”   
Emma looked pleased and quickly finished off her drink.  
-  
Regina had a splitting headache and couldn’t bear the thought of opening her eyes and facing the bright sunlight she could feel warming her face. She barely remembered the night before. She wondered if going out with Emma and the waitress had been a mistake. At least she was safely in bed and…  
Regina froze in the middle of stretching out her legs when they brushed against someone else’s. She quickly opened her eyes and realised that she had been mistaken. This wasn’t her bed, it wasn’t even her house and someone’s hand was on her... somewhere it’s shouldn’t be.   
“Hi there.” Ruby greeted her with a sleepy voice, lying next to her.  
Regina tried to back away in surprise, but an ‘ooof’ from the warm body behind her blocked her escape. She turned slowly. Emma was still asleep.   
Regina had never moved so quickly in her life. She was up and out of the bed, headed for the door before any other words could be spoken. Without stopping to check whether she had left anything in the room, she ran down the stairs of Granny’s B&B and out onto the street. She slowed to a more normal pace now, spotting one or two people walking around. Luckily her keys were in her pocket and she was able to let herself in once she reached home.   
Regina closed the door and locked it, before pressing her back against the cool surface and sliding to the floor. She swore as she pictured the scene she had just left. Shutting her eyes couldn’t erase the image.   
“Stupid, Regina. So stupid,” she admonished.   
-  
Ruby prodded Emma, trying to wake her. The blonde merely muttered something incomprehensible and tried to turn on her side.   
“Oi! Emma, get up.” Ruby called.  
“Mmm, not yet…” Emma yawned, her eyes still closed.  
“Yes, now. You need to do some damage control. Regina was in bed with us and she just left.”  
Emma wasn’t really listening. “That’s nice.”  
Scowling, Ruby went into her bathroom. She was back a few seconds later, having run a very cold tap over a red flannel, and proceeded to wring water over Emma’s head. It had the desired effect.   
Emma sat up in the bed, trying to figure out what was going on and partly to avoid the water. “Ruby, what the…”  
“Regina. Was. Here.” Ruby enunciated slowly, hoping it wouldn’t take long for Emma’s brain to kick into gear.  
“What? Why would she be in your room?”  
“Uh, because you invited her over last night? Remember, we all went out and got really drunk, then you said she shouldn’t walk home alone…”  
“How do you even remember all that?”  
“I don’t know, I just have a really good metabolism and didn’t seem as drunk as you guys.”  
“So Regina slept here? In bed… with us?”  
Ruby smiled as she watched Emma’s reaction to that idea. “Not that anything happened,” she continued. “But she freaked out when she woke and legged it out the door…”  
Emma was out of the bed and pulling on her jeans as Ruby spoke. “I’d better go find her.”   
“Um, Em?”  
“What?” Emma turned in the doorway, impatient to get going.  
“I know you want to get her attention and all, but don’t you think you should, well… wear a top?”  
Emma looked down at her bra and swore. Ruby just laughed and tossed her one of her t-shirts.

Chapter 6.

Emma ran her hands through her hair as she stood nervously on Regina’s doorstep. She heard a car pull up behind her and turned to watch Henry getting out. Emma recognised Kathryn’s car and Henry waved goodbye to her before heading up to the front door.  
“Hey, what are you doing here?” Henry asked, reaching in his backpack for his key.   
“Just wanted to have a chat with your mom.”   
The key turned in the lock.  
“Sure, come on in. Mom!” Henry yelled as he pushed the door open.  
Emma hovered in the doorway. She had hoped to speak to Regina alone and entering her house until she gave permission, especially after what had just happened… well, it didn’t seem right.  
Henry ran up the stairs, still calling out to Regina to let her know that Emma was there. Emma rocked back on her heels, putting her hands in her pockets and peering into the house. She watched Regina emerge from the kitchen. The brunette walked slowly towards her, looking at the stairs, as if to check that Henry had gone to his room.   
“Hey.” Emma used the only words to come to mind. “You okay?”  
Regina raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t react. “I’m fine.”  
“It’s just that you… well, you left pretty quickly…”  
“To be home for Henry.”  
Emma bit her lip as she removed one hand from her pocket and ran it through her unruly locks. She looked down at the ground and back up at Regina, still trying to compose her thoughts.  
“It’s probably best if it doesn’t happen again.” Regina told her.  
“Didn’t you have fun?”  
“I was drunk.”  
“And?”  
Regina paused before replying. “I’m a mother, I have to be responsible. What if Henry had come home and we’d all been here?”  
“So? He’s just a kid, he’d assume it was like a sleepover.”  
Emma raised an eyebrow. “Wasn’t it?”   
Regina couldn’t look directly at her. Thankfully, she heard the sound of Henry thundering down the stairs and looked over at him.  
“I’m off to meet Nick, I’ll be back later.” He told her, tugging on his shoes as he headed towards them.  
“Where are you going? We haven’t agreed to you going out on your own.”  
Henry rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, we’re just hanging out, looking at comics.”  
“Which Nick, where and what time will you be home? If I need to contact you, I’ll need his parents telephone number in case of an emergency...”  
“Yeah, right.” Emma laughed.   
Regina shot her a look. “I’m serious Henry, you know the rules.”  
“Nick from school, he’s in my class. We’re meeting at the diner and if its quiet we’ll probably hang out there, if not maybe the beach. I’ll be back before dinner…”  
“You’ll be back by 4pm, unless you have homework, in which case I want you here by 2pm understood?”  
“Mom!”  
“Unless you want to be grounded…”  
“I’ll be back at 2.” Henry grumbled. “See ya later.”  
They waved goodbye, watching until he turned the corner headed for the diner.  
“You’re strict.”  
“And?”  
“No, that’s a good thing….” Time to revert back to their earlier conversation. “You do remember last night, don’t you?”   
“Of course I do.”   
There was a look of panic in Regina’s eyes. Emma didn’t believe her for a second.   
“Nothing happened.” Emma assured her.  
“Of course not. I…”  
“Even though I wanted it to. You turned me down.”  
“What?”  
Regina hadn’t been expecting Emma to admit to her feelings.  
“You said I made you uncomfortable and gave a list of reason why it wouldn’t work…politely. I don’t think anyone’s ever been so nice rejecting me before. You were too drunk to come home so Ruby said we could crash at hers.”  
Emma had been rejected before? Regina wasn’t sure whether she believed that.   
“Please don’t let it affect us… as friends and especially as Henry’s mothers.”  
Regina had a sudden image of Emma leaning into her at the bar, whispering that she was gorgeous. She remembered blushing and looking away from Emma’s intense gaze. The blonde had placed a hand over hers and confessed her feelings. For a moment, Regina had felt herself waver.   
“It’s just not acceptable.”  
“What isn’t?”  
“Where I come from, two women…”  
“Do you have a problem with me liking women?”  
“No.” Regina was quick to answer. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with… that, but…”  
“You’re afraid of what other people will think?”  
“Yes, no. I just don’t want to lead you on.”   
She loved Daniel. Emma could never compare to him. Never.  
Except, they were both good people. That was another reason Emma should stay away. She didn’t know about the Evil Queen. Regina never wanted her to know. Perhaps if she changed the subject…  
“Is that a new top?”  
“It’s Ruby’s. I was in such a rush to come after you, I grabbed the closest thing…”  
“Ah.”  
Emma smiled. “Do you like it?”  
Regina shrugged. “It’s a little more revealing than your usual attire.”  
Emma looked down, and Regina followed her gaze unwittingly. When she looked back up, she found Regina stared for just a second longer than her. It gave her hope.   
“Is it the straps?” She asked, running her finger underneath one, tempted to let it slip down over her shoulder. “Or the neckline?”  
Regina’s breathing hitched as she gazed at Emma’s soft skin. She remembered it pressed against her in Ruby’s bed. For a second her mind flashed back to waking up with Emma touching her…there.   
“I don’t think this is appropriate.” She managed to breathe out.  
“Why not? It feels so good to finally tell you how I feel.”  
“Well, now you’ve told me and…”   
“I’ve been trying to show you for so long… You know, I even considered waiting for you in your office, wearing an outfit even more revealing than this, just to get your attention. I never thought you really noticed me, except as Henry’s birth mother.”  
“You were going to break into my office?”  
“I was getting desperate.”  
Regina suddenly realised that they had moved inside the house. Emma was standing so close to her, their arms were almost touching.   
“I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.” Emma told her, refusing to step away.  
She waited for Regina to move back. When she didn’t, Emma reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Regina’s ear. She watched the mayor blush and smiled.  
“I like you.” Regina finally admitted. “But things between us are complicated, because of Henry, and because…”  
“Because he thinks you’re the Evil Queen and I’m the Saviour?” Emma asked.  
“Partly.”  
“He needs to learn that life isn’t all the same as comic books and fairy tales. Not everyone can be perfect.”  
“No-one can be perfect.” Regina corrected her.  
“I think you come pretty close.”  
Regina smiled at her again. “Is that your attempt at flattery?”  
“Does it make you want to kiss me yet?”  
Regina laughed. 

Epilogue.

They had been dating for six months. Despite knowing that one day her curse would be broken, Regina had allowed herself to relax and enjoy spending time with Emma. She threw her a birthday party at the diner, inviting Emma’s friends, even though that meant Snow White attending. While the woman thought she was Mary Margaret it was easier to push down her hatred and focus on Henry and Emma.   
Emma smiled as she opened Regina’s present and held it up so everyone could see. It was a pale blue t-shirt with a picture of Henry printed on the front.   
“What do you think?” Regina asked her.  
Emma laughed. “The neckline’s a bit high.”  
“I noticed how much you liked t-shirts.”  
Emma caught the wink from Ruby to Regina as she spoke, and smiled. She couldn’t believe the change in Regina over the last couple of months. Since they had begun dating she had started spending time with Ruby and making friends with her. They still hadn’t spoken about that ‘sleepover’ and because both of them wanted to move slowly, for Henry’s sake, they hadn’t repeated it.   
As the last present was opened and people began to disperse to hunt out food, Emma went to find Regina. She found her sitting in a booth at the back, watching everyone.  
“Don’t you get lonely?” Emma asked, sitting next to her and slipping her hand into Regina’s.  
“I was just thinking.”  
“About me?”   
“About us…and Storybrooke.”  
“Is this where I finally get invited for a sleepover? Maybe Kathryn could baby-sit Henry again?” Emma turned in her seat to face Regina, leaning in to kiss her, while her free hand reached for Regina’s cheek.  
“Even in your sleep you had trouble keeping your hands to yourself, I remember waking up at Ruby’s…”  
“Is that a yes or a no?”  
Regina sighed. “I want to…”  
“Yes!”  
“But…”  
“Aw, come on Regina. It’s been forever…”  
“Six months…”  
“I arrived here more than six months ago…”  
“Since we’ve been dating.”  
“Go on.”  
“Thank you. Before we go there, I have to tell you the truth.”  
“What about?”  
“Me, and Storybrooke…and Henry’s book. Can we go somewhere private?”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I want to explain it to you.”  
“Okay.” Emma looked down at Regina’s hand in hers. “Let’s go for a walk.”  
-  
Regina counted out twenty paces from the diner, before looking around to make sure they were alone. Emma was leaning into her shoulder as they walked, swinging their arms.  
“Henry’s book is real.” Regina suddenly blurted out.   
“I think the point of fairy tales is that they aren’t real. They always have magic and fantasy elements that could never be real and they always start in the distance past, all those “once” openings and happy endings. Sure they have hidden morals to teach children…”  
“Emma, listen to me. Everything in that book really happened.”  
Emma stopped walking. “Is this some kind of joke you’ve hatched with Henry? Or are you having a breakdown? Regina, I…”  
“I am… was, the Evil Queen.”  
“Oh boy.”  
“No, listen, please.”  
“Then do something magical.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Because you don’t have any powers. In the storybook the Evil Queen has magic.”  
“Exactly. This world doesn’t have magic. That’s why I brought everyone here.”  
Emma took a step away from her. “It’s not funny anymore Regina.”  
“I can prove it.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“You have to kiss me.”  
“A kiss?”  
“To break the curse.”  
“Now I know you’re joking. We’ve been kissing…”  
“This one will be different.” Regina promised.  
“How?”  
“I’m finally ready to move on with my life and forget the past.”  
Emma looked hurt. “Move on?”  
“Not from you.” Regina quickly reached out a hand to Emma. “I love you.”  
Emma looked at her, half-afraid and half-elated. “You do?”  
“Yes, but unless you know the truth… I don’t want what we have to be built on a lie and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before now…”  
Emma stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. “You really mean it… about the curse, that is.”  
Regina nodded. “I know it will change everything, once everyone remembers…”  
“Mary Margaret, is she really…?”  
“Snow White. Yes.”  
Emma’s mind was reeling. Was Henry right and she was Mary…Snow White’s daughter? Did Regina know?  
“You should probably go back to the diner once the curse is broken, Henry will be looking for you.”  
“What about you?”  
“Take this.” Regina pressed something into her hand. “When the curse breaks we’ll all return home but you and Henry will still be here, because this is where you belong. If you want to come too, use this and it will bring you to me.”  
“Of course I want to come, why can’t you just stay here?”  
“It’s just the way the curse works.”  
“Then don’t break it.”  
“Emma…”  
“I’m serious. I don’t want anything to change.”  
“It’s not fair on everyone. I see that now. They deserve their happy endings back.”  
“What if this doesn’t work?”  
“It will, if you want it to.”  
“Don’t leave me, please.”  
“Come and find me.” Regina whispered, leaning in and kissing Emma before she could object.  
When Emma opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of an empty road. There was no town and no Regina. She began running in the direction of the diner.  
“Henry!”  
-  
AN: To be continued in a new story called "Find Me"...


End file.
